Why Now
by HERsecretSONG
Summary: Daniel Bleu finds out he's been lied to all his life - even about his name. Follow Daniel as he finds out who he really is - and what he really is. sorry, really bad at summaries, please R&R, love constructive criticism! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**2005**

Twelve-year-old Daniel Bleu sat in the corner of his 'room' with his knees to his chest and his face buried in his hands. He couldn't help but let out all the pent-up tears, though he tried to keep his sobs as quiet as possible. He knew that if anybody heard him, he'd be found and punished. He was a boy, and boys don't cry. All of them were taught that, from the time they got there. The boys worked, were tough, never cried, and the girls were pampered, allowed to do whatever they pleased, whether it be sleep all day or demand the boys do something or even hit the boys. They were the royalty, and the boys were the servants.

The mop of messy black hair was brushed away from his eyes as he lifted his head. His blue eyes were shining with tears as he slowly stood and grabbed a blanket to cover his naked body. After covering himself, he slowly limped to the bathroom across the hall, wincing as he felt something warm and wet drip down between his legs.

He closed and locked the door of the bathroom and ran the shower. He stepped under the boiling spray and broke down again, starting to scrub every inch of his body. He was dirty, he needed to get clean, he needed to get rid of the dirt. He couldn't stop until he was clean.

He scrubbed for hours, not stopping until there was a loud bang on the door.

"Boy! Get out of there, NOW!" A woman's voice demanded loudly. He sniffed.

"Yes, Ma'am," He called back. He gave one last rough scrub to his shoulder, then shut off the water. He got out and dried off slowly, running to his room to put on his uniform.

"Daniel! Hurry up! You have to start dinner, now." Daniel ran down the stair and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Madam Yorgason." He pulled out some pans and the ingredients for dinner.

He cooked in silence, finishing just under twenty minutes. He waited in silence as Madam Yorgason inspected it.

"It's burnt," she said slowly, turning to look at him. He looked down, staring at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it' won't happen ag- _AH!_" He cried out as a hot pan suddenly connected with the side of his face. He fell to the floor as tears sprang to his eyes. He blinked furiously, trying to hold them back.

"You better hope it never happens again." He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. "Aw, are you crying?" He shook his head. "Liar!" He fell to the floor again as he was punched in the stomach. He let out a sob as he was kicked viciously over and over before unconsciousness finally claimed him.

~*O*~

Hours later, Daniel woke up in the dark, laying on his tiny cot in his room. He concentrated on his body, trying to see what was wrong with it. Right off the bat he could feel immense pain in his ribs, and the left side of his face felt tight. When he reached up to feel it, the skin was rough and blistered, and he could feel the heat coming from his face a few inches away.

He knew he couldn't stay here much longer. He was sick and tired of being beaten, of being raped. He was always getting punished for things he didn't do. Things that didn't seem possible. His mind went back to the time he was beaten for waking up one morning to find his missing tooth fully regrown. Madam Yorgason had knocked it out herself with her foot. The resulting punishment had given him a black eye, a broken ankle, and a few bruised and fractured ribs. He was constantly getting punished because he healed faster than all the other boys.

Daniel sighed and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his ribs, and picked up the old clock from the floor. Two-thirty in the morning. He sighed again and looked around at his room. He didn't have much. Just a few clothes, a pair of sneakers, and a few books he'd snuck from the library in the orphanage. He could be packed and gone by first light.

With a quick nod to himself, he got up and pulled the pillowcase off his pillow. He shoved all his things (which wasn't much) into it and pulled on his shoes. He slowly and quietly opened his door. After listening for a moment to make sure nobody was awake, he slowly started walking down the hallway to the stairs. He tip-toed down the stairs and opened the coat closet by the front door. He paused for a moment, then turned to the kitchen. He grabbed two loafs of bread and a few cans of soup, putting them in his pillow case before going back to the coat closet. He grabbed one of the big furry coats and opened the front door as quietly as he could. He slipped out, closed the door, and walked down the driveway to the street. He walked away from the hell he lived in and never looked back.

~*O*~

"Can I help you, kid?" Dan jumped, startled at the sound of a female voice behind him. He turned around on the bench to see a woman about 60 years old with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling gently at him.

"Do…do you have a bathroom I could use?" He asked timidly. She nodded at him.

"Of course, dear. Where are your parents?" she asked as she motioned for him to stand up and follow her.

"Um... I… They're dead." He replied quietly. She gasped softly.

"I'm sorry, hon. Not recently, right?" He shook his head. "Do you need a place to stay?" He looked at her cautiously.

"Are you serious? Can.. can I stay with you?"

"Of course, kid. Come on." She turned and walked up the porch steps of a cute little house on their left. He followed her into the house, his pillowcase over his shoulder.

She led him up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at an open door.

"You can stay in here. It was my son's room, he moved out about three years ago. You can use whatever you want in here. He told me to get rid of this, but I've never gotten around to it. There are some clothes in the closet. They might be a little big for you, but at least they're clean." She smiled at him. "I'm going to go start dinner while you settle in. I'll call you when it's ready, so probably in fifteen minutes. I suggest taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes." With one last smile, she turned and made her way back down the stairs.

He walked into the room and looked around, his mouth open slightly. The walls were a dark green with some black and white pictures of old buildings and people. The huge bed against the far wall had black sheets and a grey duvet cover, with tons of fluffy pillows stacked on top of each other. There was an open door next to the bed, through which he could see a bathroom. There were two dressers on the wall next to him, and across from that was a large sliding door that he assumed led to the closet, considering it was what his door looked like.

He set his pillowcase on the bed and walked to one of the dressers, opening one of the doors. Inside, he found a few pairs of black boxer shorts. He picked out a pair and threw them on the bed before walking to the closet. He slid open the door and his eyes widened. The closet was deep, so deep he had to walk in to get to the clothes piled on the shelves. He picked up a pair of black jeans and held them to his waist. They looked a little big, but they would work. He turned and looked at the t-shirts hung up on the hangers. Sifting through them, he stopped on a black shirt with long sleeves and a wand on the front with sliver 'magic' swirling around, the tip of the wand glowing white. With a smile, he pulled the shirt off the hanger and walked out of the closet. Grabbing the boxers from the bed, he walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and started the shower.

Ten minutes later, he was showered and dressed and slowly making his way down the stairs. He followed the smell of potatoes and found himself in a spacious kitchen, watching the nice lady setting the food on the table. She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Do they fit you alright, then?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Come, sit, the food is ready. What's your name, kid?" she asked. He moved to the table and sat down in one of the chairs in front of a plate filled with steak and potatoes.

"Daniel. Daniel Bleu." He answered quietly.

"My name is Dana Nightingale. Where are you from, Daniel?" She picked up her fork and watched as he did the same.

"Um, I don't know. I was never told where we were. Um… where are we?" Dana gaped at him.

"You don't know… wow. Well, son, we're on the outskirts of Bend, in Oregon. It's a small town, I like it a lot. What did it look like, where you came from?"

"I wasn't allowed off the property. The house was in a forest. They never let any of _us_ out, but they took the girls out sometimes." She looked at him for a moment, clearly shocked.

"What kind of place were you stayin' at, Daniel?" she asked.

"It was an orphanage. Run my Mr. and Madam Yorgason." Dana noted how shyly he said their names, as if they would find him just from that.

"And why did you leave?"

"I…. I couldn't stay there any longer. They were hurting me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave, please don't take me back!" He begged. He looked at her with such fear and pain that she put down her fork and grabbed both his hands.

"Daniel….. I promise you… I won't take you back, as long as you tell me what happened. I need you to tell me everything, everything you remember." He nodded and began his tale, starting to cry softly in the beginning, but when he got to the part of his first rape, he began to sob.

"And I n-never knew wh-why I w-was being pun-nished, but they always t-told me it was bec-cause I was a f-freak, and I n-needed to be n-normal l-like the oth-other boys." He finished, still sobbing. Dana stood up and kneeled in front of Daniels chair, pulling the crying twelve-year-old into her arms.

"Shh… It's alright, Daniel. You never have to go back. And you know what?" She waited for him to respond.

"What?" he asked, attempting to calm down.

"You're not a freak. You _are_ normal. Just not… their normal." He raised his head, looking at her with shining eyes.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a small smile.

"Eat first, then we'll move to the sitting room. I'll tell you all about it then." He nodded and picked up his fork. Dana waited until he put a piece of meat into his mouth before moving back to her own seat and eating.

After their meal, she led Daniel to the sitting room, where she flipped a switch on the wall that started the fire and told him to sit down. Once he was sitting, she began.

"Daniel, from what you've told me about yourself… and from what I can feel from you… You're like me."

"Like you?"

"I believe you're a wizard, Daniel." Daniel just stared at her. "Daniel... I want you to tell me what your parents' names were."

"I… I was told my mom's name was Bryanna and my dad's name was Corbyn. Why?" Dana slowly smiled and nodded.

"Just as I thought." She muttered to herself. "I knew your parents, Daniel. Very well. They named me your Godmother." Daniel's eyes widened. "And you've been lied to. You last name isn't Bleu. It's Sixkiller."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Daniel asked.

"Because it's your name. You recognize it because it's your family name, it's who you are." Dana studied him for a moment. "I've always wondered what happened to you, where you disappeared to. I knew you didn't die with your parents."

"Um, how did my parents die?" Daniel asked quietly.

"They died protecting you. There was a man – Donovan – who believed you were an abomination. He wanted to kill you." She stopped at the look of horror on Daniel's face. "I should tell you why. Your parents weren't… like me. Yes, they were magical, but they weren't… human. They were vampires. Both of them. It was believed that vampires couldn't have children, so nobody thought anything of it when your parents got married. But when your mother got pregnant with you, the community was in an uproar. Everyone was shocked, though most people didn't have a problem with it. Only a few, like Donovan, didn't approve. When your mother gave birth to you, most people were happy. The few that weren't happy about it were too afraid to go against your parents, because they were powerful. The Sixkiller family goes back generations, an ancient bloodline. Everyone knows of it. Everyone fears it. Everyone but Donovan. He made the mistake of confronting your parents. He went intending to kill you, to get rid of the Sixkiller bloodline. But your parents placed you in your crib and put all their power into you and the safety wards surrounding your crib. After they did that, they were powerless, which is why they were killed. When Donovan went to kill you, the wards around you did their job. He was blown away by the force of it, and nobody's seen him since. A good thing, too. Everyone was so angry with him. They believed he succeeded in killing you along with your parents."

"But… why does everyone think I'm dead?"

"Ah, that would be Brinly's fault. Brinly thought it would be _best_ if he took you away, and let you live a life away from magic." Dana shook her head. "That old coot does nothing good for anyone. Look how wrong he was about you." She shook her head again. "Anyways. I believe your power drew you to me, after you left your orphanage."

"So… does this mean I can stay with you for good now?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Indeed. I'm your Godmother, I'm not going to make you sleep on the streets!" She shook her head. "Now, I would like you to try some magic. Will you do that for me?"

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how, exactly…"

"No worries. Now, I want you to point at the fire and say _Expono._" Daniel nodded and pointed at the fire.

"_Expono,_" he said. With a small hiss, the fire went out. Dana clapped and squealed.

"Now say _Lux_," she told him. He did, and the fire lit again. He had a huge smile on his face when he looked at her.

"Wow, that was so cool!" He exclaimed. Dana smiled at him.

"I will teach you more magic. I believe, over time, that you will be able to perform nonverbal magic. You do, after all, have all your parents' magic in you, plus your original magic." She smiled as his eyes lit up even more.

And so began his life as a wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**2009**

"Dan, come on. We gotta go." Dan sighed and stood up off his bed, flicking his wrist to return his book to its place on the dresser. He walked downstairs and into the sitting room.

"So, where are we going again?" he asked. Dana rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"We're going to talk to your parent's realtor to see about your house, then we're going out for an early birthday dinner." She explained. She turned to the fire. "_Viator*," _she said. The flames turned blue and grew, forming a large door with no handle. She looked over her shoulder to smirk at him. "Coming?"

"Of course," He answered, rolling his eyes. She laughed and turned back, placing her hand flat on the fire-door. "_Ire** _Frank Bellfry's office." The door opened and they stepped through.

They felt the familiar sense of freefalling before their feet met solid ground, and they were in a small office, looking at a small man perched on a chair behind a large mahogany desk.

"Ah, Dana! How are you!" The little man, Frank, jumped from his chair and made his way around the desk to them. His voice was high-pitched, though it still had a deep tone to it. Very distinguishable.

"I'm fine, Frank, and how are you?" Dana answered, stooping to hug the short man. He looked to be about 4 feet 10 inches. Dan felt like a giant.

"Busy as ever! And who might this…." Frank trailed off as he stared at him. Dan looked at Dana nervously, but she was watching Frank. "Daniel Sixkiller?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. He nodded. "I thought…everyone thought you were dead! Oh, what a relief! Where have you been, boy? Oh, it's good to see you again!" and the little man jumped forward and hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Again?" he questioned.

"Indeed. I was there when you were born, my boy." Dan just stared at him when he stepped back.

"Frank, we're here to talk about the Sixkiller estate. Do you know anything recent about it?" Dana said, interrupting his staring.

"Oh!" he squeaked. "Indeed I do! I was just looking over your file! The estate is still standing, though it hasn't been used in _years_." He made his way to his desk and pulled a file from the stack. He handed it to Dan, who opened it and just stared at the picture on the top.

Inside was a picture of his house – which was _huge_! Four stories, at least, with a large stone fountain, sculpted of two lions back to back, one with its mouth open and one with it closed, and they had water coming out of the claws of their raised paws. Draped over their shoulders were two snakes, both King Cobras, both poised, ready to attack. They both had water spouting out of their tails, which were lying over the shoulder of their respective lion. The water was pouring into a huge pool, and Dan could see a few fish, and even a water snake or two, in the water of the pool. He wondered how they got there.

Behind the stone fountain was the house. Beautiful in its entirety, it was a deep, calming forest green colour, with large stone pillars lining the covered pathway up to the front door, which was at least eight feet tall and painted an inky black. There were windows littered along the front of the house, and he assumed the views from them would be spectacular, because there was a full, beautiful garden that took up the whole front yard, apart from the stone walkway and the small patch of grass on either side of the walkway. He was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe this was _his_ house.

"…..ove in if you would like, Dan," He heard the small man squeak. He shook his head and looked up to find both Frank and Dana staring at him.

"Huh?" Dana smiled at his eloquent response.

"I asked if you are interested in moving into your family home. All your family possessions are still there, and, if you'd like, there could be a team of housekeepers there today to make sure it is perfect for your arrival."

"What's wrong with it now?" he asked.

"Nothing serious, dear, just the overgrown gardens, and the moss in the fountain. There's also quite a bit of dust and cobwebs inside that would be taken care of. It would take but a few hours." Dan turned to look at Dana, who was watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Would….. If I say yes, would you come with me?" he asked quietly.

"I would if you want me to, Dan. It's all up to you. It is, after all, your house." She smiled at him and nodded slightly, encouraging him.

"How soon can we move in?"

~*O*~

"Hi, we have reservations for two, under Nightingale," Dana said as she and Dan walked into the small but fancy restaurant called Panorama Mamma. The young woman behind the podium looked at her little computer before smiling at them.

"If you'll follow Alex, she'll show you to your table, Miss Nightingale," she said, picking up two menus and handing them to a pretty girl about 25, with green eyes and long black blonde hair. She smiled at them and began leading them to their table, which was, luckily, in a practically deserted corner.

"Alright, if you need anything, your server's name is Michelle, and she'll be with you in a moment." He left with a small smile.

"Nice place," Dan commented. Dana smiled.

"It was your parents' favourite place to eat." She had a sad smile on her face.

"Good evening, folks, my name is Michelle and I will be your serv…" Dan looked up at their waitress and froze in shock.

She was a pretty young girl about Dan's age with large brown doe eyes and long strawberry blonde hair.

"Daniel? Daniel Bleu?" she whispered.

"Shelly?" Dan asked, is voice shaking.

"You're alive!" She forgot where she was and promptly threw herself into Dan's open and waiting arms. She buried her face in his neck, letting out a sob. "I thought for s-sure they'd killed you!" she whimpered. Dana gave them both an odd look.

"No. I escaped, and found Dana," he murmured. She pulled out of his arms and stood up, looking to the woman sitting across from him.

"Hi, I'm sorry for that. I'm Michelle, Dan's… friend." She held out her hand, which Dana shook while giving Dan a questioning look.

"She was with me at the orphanage. She was the only one who ever helped me, was nice to me, and we became best friends, though we had to hide it," he explained. "I've missed you, Shelly," Dan said, turning back to their waitress. "Are you still with them?" She shook her head, a large smile on her face.

"Nobody is. They were arrested, for smuggling drugs. Then they were later charged for child abuse, and even.. even murder."

"Murder? Who?" Dan asked quietly.

"Mitchel." He was the youngest boy there when Dan was there. Younger than him by five years. "They also suspected they had killed you, too, but they couldn't prove it without your body, so it was never official." She shook her head, wiping away the tears on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed, falling into Dan's arms again. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm better than okay." Dan said. He looked at Dana, raising an eyebrow. Dana rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What time do you get off work?" Dan asked. Michelle looked at her watch.

"Half an hour, why?" she asked.

"Why don't you join us when you're done, and we'll go back to my house and I'll tell you everything that's happened since I left." Michelle beamed.

"Okay." She shook herself and stood up, straitening her shirt before pulling out her notepad from her apron. "I'm sorry. May I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

~*O*~

Half an hour later, Dana and Daniel were just finishing with their food when Michelle walked up to their table, her apron gone and a purse over her shoulder.

"Let us pay and then we'll be off." Michelle nodded as their replacement waitress, a girl named Emily, picked up the check and Dana's credit card. A minute later she was back. Dana signed, and they all made their way out of the dinner.

"So, where are we going?" Michelle asked. Dan looked at his godmother for a second, receiving another nod. He turned to Michelle.

"Come here," he said, leading them into the alley behind Panorama Mamma. Michelle looked around, confused.

"Why are we back here?" she asked.

"Michelle," Dan said, his voice serious. She looked at him, noting the use of her full name. "You can't freak out, okay? At least, not until we're back at my house, okay? No matter what happens, no matter how shocked you are, just hold it in until we're behind closed doors. Understood?" She looked confused but nodded. "Good." He turned around, looked to make sure no one else was around, then pointed at the pile of cardboard and said "_Lux._" They caught on fire, and he immediately waved at it. "_Viator. Ire_ Dana Nightingale's residence." The door opened at his touch.

Michelle watched, wide eyed, as the blue fire-door appeared, then opened at Dan's touch, completely shocked. She followed Dan numbly through the door.

When they finally were all in Dana's sitting room, Michelle finally broke.

"What the _hell_, Dan? Why didn't you tell me? I could have _helped _you!" she almost yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked, confused.

"What am I… Oh, fuck it." She turned to the fireplace and pointed at it. "_Expono_!" she snarled. The fire sizzled out. Dana and Daniel stared at her.

"You're a witch?" he breathed.

"Duh! Why do you think all that weird stuff always happened around me?" she said.

"I thought it was me, though I didn't know I was a wizard until I met my godmother," he said, nodding towards Dana, who was standing in the corner and studying them.

"My god, Daniel, I can't…. Wait a minute." She froze, staring intently at him. She slowly moved forward and placed her palm over his heart and closed her eyes. He felt a gentle pressure flow over his body, and then it stopped. Michelle stumbled back, staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh, my god," she whispered. She shook her head. "_Onerarium***_!" And she was gone.

Dana and Dan stared at the place Michelle just vacated, completely confused.

"What just happened?" Dan asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Dana said. They jumped as a piece of paper appeared where Michelle was standing a moment before. It floated there, waiting for them to pick it up. Dan finally grabbed it and began reading the note.

_Dan, I'm sorry. I'll explain everything when I see you next. Probably in a few days. I'll pop in when I'm ready to talk. _

_I'm sorry I can't explain further. I'm just in shock._

_Until then,_

_Michelle_

Dan sighed, handing the note to Dana before walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled his own note down.

_Shelly, I understand. I'll see you when you're ready. But I felt the need to tell you that Dana and I are moving tonight. When you wish to talk to me, you may find me at the Sixkiller Estate. The fire will be open._

_See you soon, hopefully,_

_Dan_

He folded the note and placed it in his palm. "Michelle Boatbell." He said. He blew on the paper and it disappeared.

"What did you send her?" Dan looked up to see Dana leaning against the door frame, watching him.

"Just telling her to come to Sixkiller Estate instead of here when she wants to talk to me." He started to walk out of the room. "Come, it's time to pack up and get out of here."

~*O*~

Four hours later, they were finally in the sitting room of their new home, watching as their things magically put themselves away. It was amazing how quickly one could get things moved when using magic.

"This place is amazing!" Dana exclaimed, looking around. The ceilings were high, white with little red designs drawn over the walls and ceiling. There was a huge fireplace against the north wall, large enough to take up the whole wall, with the black tile laid into the floor for about two feet. The floor was done in a dark red carpet with white couches and chairs placed strategically around the room. There was a low coffee table placed in front of one of the comfy-looking leather couches, and the windows on the south wall had black cloth curtains over then, blocking the light.

"It's a little dark in here, and cold," Dan commented, looking around at the four lamps in each corner of the room. He turned and pointed his finger at the dark fireplace. "_Lux!" _He smirked in satisfaction.

"It's so awesome being able to do magic, huh?" Dana asked.

"Totally." He smiled at her before slowly walking out of the sitting room and into the hallway. They began exploring his house, and the more they explored, the farther their jaws dropped. The house was huge! It had 16 bedrooms, 17 bathrooms, 3 libraries, 2 kitchens, a bowling alley, full music room, 2 movie theater rooms, 3 Imax rooms, 3 sitting rooms, 8 dining rooms, indoor pool, a night club room, and a dance studio. On top of that, there were four tennis courts, three basketball courts, a full golf course, a volleyball court, and a lake in the backyard.

Once they were settled in, they met in one of the kitchens – the smaller one. Dan was surprised to find three other people in there, dressed in black uniforms with dark green accents.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" he asked. The three people turned to look at him and immediately bowed.

"Hello, sir," the middle one spoke. "My name is Amaron, and this is my wife Talia. The young man over there is our son, Gideon. We are the Sixkiller asisticants. You must be Daniel Sixkiller. We apologize for not having a meal ready, we have been cleaning the estate."

"Not to worry, Amaron. It's lovely to meet you, and you two as well, Talia and Gideon. Take your time with dinner, we just ate not too long ago."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." The three asisticants turned around and started bustling around the kitchen again.

"I can't believe this is really my house," Dan said to Dana. She smiled at him.

"I can. You have to understand, the Sixkillers are like royalty, they always have been. You're part of one of the richest families in history. It only makes sense to have a house like this. Although, I don't know why you would need a full golf course. I don't know anyone in your family that played golf. Not even your ancestors did, I don't think." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, then maybe I'll have to take up golfing, just so it gets used," Dan joked.

"I might just have to golf with you," she answered, but froze when a letter popped up in front of Dan. He grabbed it with a raised eyebrow.

_Dan – _

_I'm at your house… completely lost. Come find me, please. I'll stay put for now. I'm ready to talk._

_See you when you find me._

_-Michelle_

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back, I have to go find Michelle." He left the kitchen and walked out into the hallway. He listened for a second before he placed both hands on the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and let out a burst of power through his hands into the wall. He followed it with his mind, flowing through the walls and ceilings, and finally, he saw her outside the music room on the second floor. He immediately used the mist to get to her.

"Shelly." He said. She spun around and stared at him for a second before speaking.

"I love you."

**Oooo, even I didn't see that coming… Ha, guess I don't know my story as well as I thought I did. Oh well! Anyways, I put the translations of some of the spells here, just in case you need them. Cause I'm just so nice. Because I'm so nice to you, you should be nice to me and review this, cause I always love a good review. *wink*. Anyways, thanks for reading, guys! 3**

*Viator – fire travel spell. Latin translation: traveler.

**Ire – go to…

***Onerarium – transport. Kind of like apparation in Harry Potter, but silent and with mist.


End file.
